Lupin's thoughts
by Hey Napoleon
Summary: A quick one-shot surrounding the likes of Remus Lupin and his thoughts after his friends' deaths. Spread over different time periods.


Remus Lupin remembered the night that James and Lily had died.

His heart had paused, frozen momentarily, as the news was confirmed. James? James Potter, dead? Dead. It didn't seem real. As part of the Order, Remus, as well as all the other members, had faced death and injury and tragedy countless times. It was almost impossible to remember all of the casualties. He had experienced the death of his peers and his friends several times, several times too many…but this, this was too much. James was one third of the most treasured group of his best friends. James was their leader when they were merely children at Hogwarts and even in his adult life the sense of chivalry and braveness surrounding him was unparalleled. James and Lily were the ones who always inspired Remus to keep going and so he had. He'd kept on fighting. They all had and Remus would keep on fighting. One day, it would all come to an end. His friends' lives would be avenged. 

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe his own strength as he pulled a straining, grieving and angry Harry Potter away from the archway, deep in the bowels of the Ministry. In actual fact his muscles felt numb, his mind lost. Had he just lost another brother? He had. He wanted more than anything to allow Harry to run forward and pull Sirius back from behind the veil, letting Remus see his friend's smile again, hear his laughter, witness his undying determination. Undying… He couldn't let that happen though. It wouldn't be right. Sirius should be allowed to go peacefully, not be dragged back into a world he no longer belonged in. The sounds of the ongoing fight around the struggling pair of wizards seemed numb in Remus' ears. The Marauders were halved. Might as well them be quartered, with all the good a healthy Pettigrew was doing in the world. In Lupin's mind Pettigrew had been lost 2 years ago, when Remus had found that it was him, the rat-like, round man, who'd brought around the death of Lily and James, 12 years earlier. Remus Lupin was alone. <p>

* * *

><p>"Pettigrew's dead."<p>

The fact which he had been wishing for since Sirius and him had been reunited four years previously hit him with a sudden, sharp blow. The stout, chubby boy had finally died. Of course, by now he was a man, but Remus couldn't help but feel as if it was his old friend, Peter, little Wormy, who had been killed. Not Pettigrew. His feelings mirrored the ones he had felt 16 years ago when he'd heard that 'innocent' little Peter had been killed by Sirius, but the anger and disappointment he'd felt towards Sirius Black was replaced with added sadness and tragedy. One quarter of the Marauders now truly remained. Lupin knew that it didn't matter anymore whether he lived or died, if only Voldemort was diminished and destroyed. Voldemort had ruined countless lives and the thought that not one of the three of his friends would be dead if it weren't for the that one evil being awakened a rage in Remus Lupin which would never be quenched. Their fate, the fate of all that was good in the wizarding world, lay with one 17 year old boy, the son of James Potter. It can't be fair, Lupin thought. 'He didn't ask for this', but as he watched the battle unfold in front of him he extended his hand to his wife who took it gratefully and smiled wanly at him. He would make it as easy for Harry as he could. Stepping into battle hand in hand with Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin braced himself, wand at the ready as the final war was fought. 

* * *

><p>Hours later, families stood grieving together, above countless bodies. Mothers kneeled by their children, children cried over parents, friends said goodbye to friends. The Weasley family were clustered in the middle, mourning the loss of the son and brother, the joker, the twin, Fred. George knelt beside him, his head buried in his hands whilst Molly cried hysterically into her son's unmoving shoulder, remembering all the times she'd scolded, shouted, tutted, the times she'd quenched his comedic dreams and ripped up order forms. Colin Creevey's body lay alone, awaiting his muggle parents' arrival until Oliver Wood walked up silently and decided to sit there, gripping Colin's hand in his. Nobody should be alone on this day. Even in death. Beside the Weasleys, two bodies lay together, attracting many friends, many grievers, many respectful acquaintances. Two bodies, their hands entwined, lying still on the cold floor, their minds and organs stopped but their souls living on as they carried on to join their friends in the great beyond. Remus Lupin, a mentor, a teacher, a fighter, a friend. Dead. The Marauders were united once again. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Remus Lupin is one of my favourite characters in the entire series and I wanted to write a little something as a tribute to him, as I didn't want to start a new series fic since I already have a few other ones on the go. I enjoyed writing it...REVIEWS ARE LOVE ^_^ Thanks!<strong>


End file.
